


Customers and Confrontations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin pulls an emergency late-night shift at the diner and Brian has a late-night emergency.  Another story in the Jealousy Collection.





	Customers and Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: Another story in the Jealousy Collection. It's not a sequel, just another story in a collection of stories based on Brian's jealousy and Justin's reaction to it involving foreign languages and the tailored suit. Heaps of thanks to The Brat Amanda and Maree for being great little offsiders and giving me the drum. Special thanks to Cindy, always, always, even though sometimes I forget. Special dedication to dingdong30 for giving me the plot bunny for this one…hope it’s what you wanted.

* * *

"I'll be right there! I'm coming! Just a minute!" Kiki kept yelling out to no one in particular. She was running around like crazy, breathless, confused, trying to take care of all the customers by herself. The grill bell dinged again and she let out a heavy sigh. 

She emptied the four plates that were on her tray onto the table in front of her, placing one plate in front of each of the four men sitting at the table. "There you go, dahlings, enjoy!" she said, still trying to act pleasant even in her rushed state, then she hurried off. The four men shook their heads, grabbed their plates and switched them around until they each had the correct food that they'd ordered.

Kiki ran back behind the counter to pick up the next order. She paused for a second to catch her breath. She brushed her forehead with the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off and left a streak of pale skin as some of her make-up wiped off along with the sweat. Her hair-sprayed do was becoming limp, her false eyelashes coming unglued from the sweat on her eyelids and her eyeliner was smearing so badly that she was starting to look like a very large raccoon. As she blew a straggled hair off her face with a huge puff, she looked to the heavens for the answer to explain why all this was happening to her, on her shift. What had she done to deserve such torment?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“He was not,” Justin claimed as they pulled up in front of the diner to get a late night bite to eat after they’d spent the evening at Gardner Vance’s house.

“Yes, he was,” Brian argued back, putting the car in park and turning off the engine.

“Brian, he wasn’t coming on to me. We were just talking. We work together for cryin’ out loud,” Justin said, staring right at Brian, trying to get a feel for what was really going on with Brian after his maniacal display at the office party.

“Yeah, well so do we. Don’t be such a twat, Justin,” Brian said, not looking at Justin and keeping his eyes focused on the windshield.

“I’m not being a twat. And we were together before I started working there. Jesus, I know when someone's coming onto me.”

Brian shook his head. “No, you don’t. You think everyone just wants to be nice and innocently flirt. When I know everyone just wants to get their dick in your ass.” He finally turned to Justin with a slight grin. “It’s your innate goodness. You can’t help it.”

“Uh huh,” Justin said rolling his eyes. “All I’m saying is that if and when he started to try to fuck me, I would’ve told him to fuck off. You didn’t have to do it for me.”

“Humph,” Brian huffed getting out of the car and walking up onto the sidewalk.

“You’re just jealous,” Justin stated as he too got out of the car and joined Brian next to the entrance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"This woman couldn't organize a root in a brothel," Jason said to his friends with a chuckle while shaking his head.

"I reckon ay?" Matthew agreed. 

"Woman?" Alexander asked. "If that's what you call a woman Jace, no wonder you're a fag!"

All three young men laughed in unison. Despite the fact that they had been waiting for what felt like an eternity, they were still in good spirits and having a good time watching the frazzled woman run about.

"Oi! Get your arse into gear! Can't you tell I'm fading away to a shadow over here?" Matthew yelled over the noise of the crowd. 

Snickering, Alexander came to Kiki's defense, "Stop baggin' the poor woman Matt. Give her a chance."

"You know I'm just fuckin' around," Matthew laughed.

Kiki rolled her eyes at the ceiling, grabbed the two plates from the warming counter and turned around. Faking her best smile, she yelled back to the studly young men in the first table as she delivered the other order, "Don't get your panties in such a knot, dahlings, you three beautiful hunks of man flesh are next on my list." Then she blew them a kiss trying to calm them with a flirt. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I could’ve had him if I wanted him.” Brian moved his tongue to the inside of his cheek and looked down the street then added smugly, “As it was, I didn’t want him.” He turned to Justin with a smirk.

Justin huffed a sarcastic chuckle. “Not jealous that he wanted me, jealous that I might’ve wanted him.” 

"Wouldn't happen," Brian answered confidently. "You have me, why would you want anyone else?" Brian teased, pulling his lips in for effect.

"Hmmm, you never know, Brian. There could be this muscled athletic type with a perfectly tanned body and sandy blond hair that I just couldn't refuse." He moved close to Brian, put his hands on the sides of his suit jacket, playfully tugged back and forth and blinked his eyes slowly.

Brian knew that look and he wasn’t going to cave in. He swallowed the lump that was creeping up in the back of his throat. It had happened before and even though they understood each other now, there was always this aching feeling deep down inside that it could happen again. Was he jealous of that guy that had been talking to Justin all night at the party? 

Nah. They were just talking, just like Justin said. 

Maybe. Ethan talked a good game and Justin sure fell for it. 

Probably. And this guy was better looking than Ethan had been. Much better looking. 

Yeah, he was sure of it. He was jealous. Shit. 

He looked away from the seductively teasing blinking blue eyes and admitted the only truth that he could. “I don’t do jealous, Justin.”

Justin took a step closer and they were close enough that every time they took a breath in, their chests rubbed against the other. “Uh huh,” he said softly. “Taking a piss on a bunch of comic book drawings ring a bell with you?”

Brian looked down at Justin and furrowed his brows; he didn’t like this game anymore. “Umm, no. You must be thinking of someone else.”

Knowing he’d just won, Justin stepped back, put his hand on the door to the diner and swung it open. “Right. You’re jealous,” he said with a laugh as he stepped inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hul-lo!" Alexander said as his mouth fell open. He reached under the table and swatted Jason's leg with the back of his hand to get his attention. 

Jason followed his line of sight to the front door. "Holy fuck!" Jason gasped and swallowed hard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Am not,” Brian said to Justin’s back, following him through the door and getting Matthew's attention.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Whoa! Never mind the blondie. Check out the piece of work behind him. I want some of that!" Matthew drooled out over Brian.

"You always go for the old farts, Matt," Jason quipped. "I'll stick with my own age group thanks."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are to…” Justin said, his voice trailing off as he saw the chaos inside the diner.

“JUSTIN!!” Kiki exclaimed when she saw him enter the diner. “Thank God, you’re here!”

“Sale on lemon bars?” Brian asked, trying to explain why it seemed that every fag in Pittsburgh was inside the diner at the same time and at this hour of the night, in the middle of the week.

Justin back handed Brian across the stomach and gave him a look. “What’s going on?” Justin turned and asked the despondent and very frazzled waitress.

“Oh my God! The new waiter called in sick, Debbie’s already worked a double today so I made her go home, and I can’t get a hold of the owner, and I’m doing the best I can but the orders aren’t coming out fast enough, everyone’s yelling at me to hurry up and I keep getting the orders mixed up, the dishwasher didn’t show up and I’m running out of clean dishes, so I’m having to bus tables, take orders, wash dishes, and…and…” Kiki trailed off. She was out of breath and trying to keep from breaking into a total sob fest.

“Annnnddd, you’d like me to help you?” Justin asked putting his hands on Kiki’s shoulders trying to calm her down.

“Oh, would you please?” Kiki sighed in appreciation.

“Fuck no, he won’t,” Brian interrupted.

Justin turned around to face Brian.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Matthew asked, looking at his friends.

Alexander shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't we give Jason the glorious job of finding stuff for us to do?" Two sets of eyes looked at Jason but the young man didn't respond. "Jace?" Alexander tried to get his attention.

Matthew laughed at him then looked back at Alexander, "He's off with the fairies." Matthew's eyes then lit up as a look of recognition came over his face, "Do they use that term here? Isn't a fairy to the American's just a gay guy?"

"I'm not sure if they use the term, but they do call gay guys fairies," Alexander looked back at Jason. "And considering that fact, you're right. Jace is off with the fairies. A blond fairy. A very sexy blond fairy, with a very sexy blond fairy arse." Alexander’s eyes were now glued to Justin too.

Matthew shook his head at both of them and snapped his fingers in front of their faces. "Snap out of it, dip shits!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Brian, I can’t very well just not help,” Justin tried to explain.

“Yes, you can Justin. Tonight is your only night off. If the owner doesn’t know how to hire more reliable people it's his problem, not yours. And what about your suit? That’s a $1500.00 suit, Justin. You don’t sling hash in a $1500.00 suit.”

“You’re right, but it’s not the owner that will suffer if I don’t help, it’s Kiki…and…us. Look at this place, we’ll be here for hours trying to get service,” Justin gestured with his hand towards the crowded diner making Brian look all around. “If I help her get the orders out while our food is cooking then we’ll get out of here faster which means…” Justin leaned in close to Brian’s ear and whispered as he continued. “…you’ll be able to take me home and fuck me a lot sooner than if I don’t help.” 

“Justin,” Brian whispered back in response, a little lost in the thought. 

Justin took a step back and gestured toward the last booth on the other side of the diner. “Look, you won’t even know I’m gone. Michael, Ben and Hunter are here, you can sit with them while I help her out. And as far as the suit goes, I’ll take the jacket off and put on an apron. Commme onnnn," Justin drawled. "Don’t be such an ogre,” he added while softly pulling on his tie and blinking his eyes at him again in that way that drove Brian crazy. 

Brian caught the first blink then quickly looked away. But when he did, his eyes ended up locked on Kiki who was looking at him in that same puppy dog way. Her look wasn’t sexy like Justin’s but with smeared make up and messed up hair adding to the scene, it made him feel like a shit for being a…a…fuck, an ogre.

“Fine,” he grumbled rolling his eyes. “But don’t forget what you promised me was gonna happen when we get home, Sunshine. I don’t want to hear about how tired you are.”

“Brian, really.”

“And if you get anything on that…”

“I won’t,” Justin answered before Brian could finish, running his hand over Brian's tie as if to straighten it out.

“Okay, I want a turkey…”

“I know, I know,” Justin interrupted, knowing full well what Brian ordered, what he always ordered. He turned to Kiki and put his arm around her shoulders. “Okay, why don’t you get the dishes caught up so Emanuel has something to put the food orders on, and I’ll start delivering the orders that are already ready and taking orders for those that just came in. Okay?”

“Oh, thank you, Justin. You’re a life saver.” Kiki leaned down and kissed Justin on the cheek before standing up on a stool behind the counter and yelling to the crowd. “Okay, everyone listen up…Justin’s here and he’s going to get your orders out in just a jiffy so everyone just hold on to your dicks.”

The crowd cheered and clapped, some even whistled. Justin blushed and rolled his eyes at all the attention. He was just going to deliver a few plates of food, no big deal. He pulled his jacket off his shoulders, which brought about some more whistles and catcalls. He stopped what he was doing and laughed, then got an idea. He started wiggling his hips and rolling his shoulders as he took the jacket off the rest of the way…slowly…and seductively…more whistles and cat calls and a few added hollers of “more, more” and “take it off” came from the table of young men seated in the front booth. This was one of those crowds. Justin just laughed and shook his head. 

He folded the jacket neatly inside out and handed it to Brian. His smile immediately faded when he looked up and saw a big scowl on Brian’s face, then the smile returned when he realized what that meant. He stood up on his toes and gave Brian a quick kiss on the lips. Brian did not move his mouth; he did not return the kiss. Justin stood with his lips pressed against Brian’s, noses touching and eyes locked on each other. There was still no movement on Brian's part to return the kiss. Justin pulled away and grinned. “You big ogre.” 

Justin grabbed an apron from behind the counter and put it on. He moved around behind Brian and placed his hands on Brian’s shoulders. “Go visit with Michael, Brian…and work on that foul mood of yours…I refuse to fuck an ogre…now go…I have work to do.” He pushed Brian down the length of the diner until they reached the booth where Michael, Ben and Hunter were sitting. 

“Cheer him up, Michael, he’s pouting,” Justin said as he deposited Brian at the end of their table.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Hi, Brian,” Michael said.

“Hi, Justin,” Ben said. “It’s very nice of you to help Kiki out like this.”

“Hi, Ben. It's no big deal. I'm glad we came in so I could,” Justin answered looking at him with a smile. Then he turned to Hunter who was eyeballing Brian, looking hot in his Armani suit, and licking his lips. Justin narrowed his eyes. “Hunter,” he added as if to say hi. Hunter acknowledged him with just a jerk of his head but never took his eyes off of Brian. Justin rolled his eyes then jumped behind the counter and got to work.

Mikey and Ben were sitting together on one side, Hunter was by himself on the other sitting right in the middle of the booth and making no move to make room for Brian. If he were to sit down, he would be practically sitting in Hunter’s lap or pretty damn near to it. This was exactly what Hunter wanted. Brian stood at the end of the table and looked down at Michael. “Weeelll? Cheer me up.”

Michael thought about what Ben had said to Justin and thought he would play on that. “That's awfully nice of you to let Justin help and not make a big deal out of him dumping you to help Kiki,” Mikey said fully intending for it be a compliment. Ben smiled knowing it didn’t come out that way. Even Hunter knew better and let out a laugh.

“Fuck you, Mikey. I didn’t LET him and he didn’t DUMP me; we don’t owe each other anything, there’s no locks…”

“…On your doors,” Michael finished for him. “Yeah, yeah. I get that. You’re not straight, you’re not dykes, blah blah blah.”

“That was supposed to cheer me up? You’re so pathetic, Mikey,” Brian said looking down at Hunter with a look that told him to scoot over. He didn’t. Hunter looked up at him, smiled and turned sideways in the booth but still not making more room for Brian to sit down.

Brian swatted Hunter’s leg and swung him around in his seat. “Move it, kid,” he demanded as he sat down and pushed his body completely against Hunter’s, scooting him along until he squished into the wall. 

“Ow,” Hunter said as he was lodged between Brian and the very hard wall.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you need more room?” Brian replied with a surprised smirk then moved to his side of the booth giving Hunter is his own space. 

Hunter huffed in defeat. Ben chuckled but didn’t say anything. 

“Oh, grow up, you two!” Michael scolded.

“Well, that’s rich coming from you Mikey,” Brian argued. Hunter giggled and Brian quickly turned his head giving him a warning look. Hunter straightened his face immediately until Brian looked away then he smiled again looking at Ben. “So, what’s the Buckner Bunch doing out so late,” Brian asked, then turned his head back to Hunter and quickly added, “on a school night?”

Hunter furrowed his brows, twitched his upper lip and play-punched Brian in the arm. Brian playfully punched him back and winked at Ben who smirked in understanding and grinned again. Hunter punched him again, just a little harder.

“Would you two stop it?” Mikey hollered across the table.

“He started it,” Hunter defended.

“No, you started it,” Brian spat back, punching him again.

Michael had a look of horror on his face. He didn’t know how to handle the situation. “Uh…uh…” he stammered, not knowing what to say to make them stop.

Brian started laughing. “Jesus, Mikey, you look like you’re constipated. Relax before you pop a vein or something.”

Hunter started laughing. Michael looked around the table and realized that they'd been egging him on. “Oh, very funny guys. Ha, ha, real mature,” he said in a huff.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Justin hurried around the diner delivering plates of food to the hungry customers and taking orders from those that had waited so patiently. Brian's eyes followed him as he moved around the crowded room. Justin headed toward the front table. Brian noticed the three hot guys sitting there and paid particular attention to the one on the outside half of the booth. That one had been watching Justin almost as long as Brian had. He seemed vaguely familiar but Brian couldn't place where he knew him from. He had sandy blond hair, a toned and slightly muscled body with a tan that made Brian envious. He thought and thought about the hot guy watching Justin and as Justin breezed past him on his way there, he suddenly remembered and got a sick feeling in his stomach. 

As Justin approached the front table he noticed the tanned firm body that was attached to a very hot-looking guy with light brown hair. He felt a little twinge and chuckled to himself as he thought about how much this guy resembled the exact description that he'd teased Brian about...the only guy that could tear him away from Brian. He shook off his thoughts, pulled an order pad and pen out of his apron pocket, clicked the pen open, took a deep breath and made his way to the end of the table.

All three men had watched him walk up but Jason had made it a little more obvious. His eyes roamed from below Justin’s waist up to his face and back down again, then a tilt of his head and a slight lean in an attempt to see what was around behind him. 

Justin walked up to the edge of the table. It was just common practice for him to lean on the table as he took orders. It kind of steadied his body while he wrote on the order pad. So this was no different, but the height of the table hit him just below his groin area; pushing the apron tight and showing off the package underneath. Jason noticed.

“Sorry you’ve had to wait so long guys. It’s a little crazy in here. I’m sure you’ve decided what you want by now.” Justin said looking at his ‘dream guy’ and ready to take their order. 

Jason’s eyes tore themselves off of the bulge sitting on the edge of the table then slowly and obviously made their way up Justin’s body until they locked on the sparkling blue eyes. “Um, yeah,” Jason spoke up first. Justin arched his eyebrows, waiting for the order. “You…on a plate.”

Justin laughed. “That’s really funny. A little corny, but funny. Now…do you know what you’d like to eat?”

Jason laughed and as he opened his mouth to give the exact same answer, Justin cut him off by putting his pen over Jason’s mouth. “Let me rephrase that…do you know what you’d like to order?”

Alexander looked at Jason and then at the handsome waiter and shook his head. He cleared his throat. “Quit trying to crack onto him, Jace. We’re going American this avo…hamburgers and chips, uh, fries…all ‘round thanks.”

Justin put his worker face back on and turned to Alexander. “Going American? Where are you guys from? I can tell by your accent, you’re not from around here. And that corny come-on was a dead give away.”

They all laughed. “We’re from Australia,” Matthew chimed in.

“And I got a ton of them ‘corny come-ons’ as you call them. Wanna to hear another one?” Jason flirted some more. 

“Sure,” Justin answered really liking the way that they talked and wanting them to talk some more. He forgot all about how busy he was and that he had things he was suppose to be doing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian had been watching the little scene intently. He thought Justin was taking a little too much time taking their order and he was laughing and putting his pen on the guy's mouth. What was going on? Brian didn’t like it…not one bit.

"So, Brian, where have you guys been tonight that you had to get all dressed up? Surely you're not wearing Armani to the baths now," Michael asked, trying to make conversation.

Brian turned his head to Michael and gave him a stern glare. He turned his attention back to Justin as he replied nonchalantly, "Some breeder office party at Gardner's house. Celebrate our five million plus year. Mingle with the little people. Show them we care. You know, the bullshit things I have to do now that I'm a partner."

Michael noticed that Brian was watching Justin and knew that Justin, too, was wearing his Armani suit. Sans the jacket now, of course. "And let me guess, you had to take the wife. Right?"

Knowing what kind of response that would get out of Brian, Ben shook his head.

Brian immediately turned back to Michael. "Fuck you, Mikey," he spat. "And no, I didn't have to take my wife. I'm not married. And if you're talking about Justin, he works there remember? I'll leave the Ozzy and Harriet image of gay life to you and Ben...and little Ricky, here," Brian added, patting Hunter's leg and earning a glare from the teen.

"Okay, fine. Sorry," Michael said raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes.

"I know who Ozzy is, but who's Harriet and Ricky? I thought his wife's name was Sharon," Hunter asked the older men at the table.

Brian shot an eye-dagger in Hunter's direction then looked at Ben then at Michael. Michael looked at Brian and then at Ben. Ben looked at Brian and then at Michael. All three men simultaneously started laughing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Let’s see…how about this? Hey baby, is that a keg in your pants, ‘cause I’d like to tap into that arse,” Jason said as he tilted his head and leaned back again to get a look at Justin’s backside.

Justin turned his ass away and scrunched up his face, giggling. “Ewww, that was really bad. You actually get guys to fall for that one?”

Brian watched again, seeing Justin turn away as the hot guy looked at Justin’s ass…his ass. He might have to tell this guy to fuck off. He was just about to get up and put an end to the guy’s advances when the grill bell rang signaling that another food order was ready.

Justin heard the bell and turned towards it. “Well, I gotta get back to work. I’ll put your order in.” Justin started to walk away, then stopped and turned back around. “Oh, what did you want to drink?” he asked bringing his hand up to his forehead. He’d completely forgot to ask them earlier.

“Cokes?” Alexander said as a question, and the others agreed.

“Okay, three cokes. I’ll go get them.”

“And we’ll watch that arse as you go,” Jason added raising his eyebrows up and down.

Justin giggled in embarrassment and turned around blushing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian saw the slight shade of pink on Justin’s cheeks and adjusted in his seat. 

Michael watched Brian as Brian watched Justin. After Brian squirmed a little he knew that that little display at the front table was really bugging him. He glanced over at Ben, raised his eyebrows and flexed his jaw in a concerned way as if to say ‘eek’. Ben gave him a reassuring grin and squeezed his hand. 

Hunter caught the looks that had passed between Ben and Michael, turned to Brian and followed his line of sight to the front table. “Fuck me,” he said out loud without thinking. “Those guys are fucking hot!”

Michael kicked him under the table, furrowed his brows, pursed his lips and silently told him to ‘shut up’.

“Ow!” Hunter exclaimed to Michael. “What’d you do that for?” Brian shot him a look as well. Hunter turned to Brian. “What?”

The question made Brian realize that he was being jealous and obviously so to Michael so he needed to regain his carefree attitude. “They’re alright,” he said to Hunter.

Ben and Michael chuckled under their breaths causing Brian to now shoot a look in their direction. “What?” he asked them.

“Nothing,” Michael answered.

Justin picked up the readied plates, poured the three cokes, put them all on his tray and made his way to Brian’s table. Putting Brian’s sandwich down in front of him and jerking his head in the direction of the front door, he said, “Did you see those guys?”

“What guys?” Brian asked acting indifferently.

“What guys?” Justin asked surprised that Brian hadn’t noticed. “They’re only like the hottest guys I’ve ever seen. How could you not notice them?”

“I noticed them,” Hunter said. “I also noticed the one who has an itch that he’d like you to scratch, even though for the world of me, I don’t know why.” Justin grimaced at Hunter’s put down. “So, you gonna go for it?” Hunter asked.

Justin huffed through a giggle. “Noooo! Of course not, they’re just being nice. They’re from Australia. But they sure are hot.”

“They’re alright,” Brian interjected sternly. “You about done here? I’m ready to go.”

Justin smiled knowing what ‘they’re alright’ really meant. Brian didn’t like anyone that anyone else thought was hot, especially if it was Justin doing the thinking. If he saw them first and was the first to comment then they’d be hot. But since Justin brought them up, they’d be just alright from that point on. “No, I still need to try to clear out some more of these orders. Besides, you haven’t eaten your sandwich yet. I’ll hurry, I promise.” And with that, he bent down to give Brian a kiss. 

As he did, Brian glanced over at the front table. The one that had been flirting with Justin was still watching him. He grabbed Justin around the back of his neck and pulled him down the rest of the way for the kiss. He squeezed tight and really laid one on him. He covered Justin’s mouth completely and pushed his tongue all the way inside. The kiss grew so intense, so quickly that Justin was caught off guard. His tray holding the cokes wobbled in his hands and the sodas splashed and sloshed about. Brian pulled back from the kiss sharply leaving Justin a little breathless then turned to the hot guy upfront and grinned in satisfaction. Jason turned his attention back to his friends.

Justin gripped the tray tighter, regained his composure and stood up in shock. “Jesus, Brian. What’d you do that for? I almost spilled their drinks.”

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “I just felt like kissing you. You know, a little preview of later tonight so that maybe you’d hurry the fuck up and we could go home and finish it. You don’t mind do you?” 

“No, definitely not. I liked it.” Justin bent down for another quick kiss. “I’m hurrying,” Justin promised and rushed off to deliver the cokes.

“I think I’m gonna puke,” Hunter complained. “Well, if he isn’t going for them, then I am.” Hunter started to get up. 

Brian put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat as Michael said, “Sit down. You’re not going anywhere,” and Ben gave him a warning look. 

“Christ! You guys really suck!” And all three older men laughed again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Justin made his way back over to the front table. “Hey guys, here’s your cokes. Your food should be out in just a minute,” Justin said to no one in particular as he set the drinks on the table. As he went to put the third coke down in front of Jason, Jason met his hand half way to take the glass from him. He held his hand longer than necessary as he took the drink, rubbing his index finger over the back of Justin’s hand. They locked eyes for a few seconds. Justin smiled at him and pulled his hand away.

“So what’s the story on the swank outfit?” Jason asked, trying to make conversation so Justin would stay longer.

“Oh, we went to an office party earlier. We just stopped in for a bite to eat when I saw that Kiki, that’s the waitress from earlier, needed some help…” Justin explained.

“Awww. Your blood’s worth bottling, gorgeous.” Matthew interjected sarcastically. Jason shot him a stern look and Justin looked at him with confusion not understanding what he meant at all.

“So, you said, we,” Jason said, changing the subject, wanting to get to the bottom of who the guy was that seemed to think it was necessary to make a show out of kissing Justin. “You mean you and the spunk over there?” Jason gestured with his hand in Brian’s direction.

Brian saw Jason pointing his way. This was good. The kiss had worked. Jason was obviously asking Justin who he was. A look of confidence spread across his face.

Justin giggled. “Well, if you mean the handsome guy in the suit, then yes, that’s him,” he answered as he turned to look at Brian. He turned back around and continued, “But I have to tell you, I’ve heard him called a lot of things but no one has ever called him spunk before.” Justin laughed again.

Justin was laughing? Brian didn’t like that. The curiosity was too much. He got up immediately and headed their way.

Jason joined in Justin’s laughter but he wasn’t sure why. He assumed it was another one of those word differences so he thought maybe he should explain what he meant. “A spunk means a good-looker. Someone who’s attractive.”

Justin laughed again only harder this time. “Oh, right. Well that makes more sense. Yeah, he’s been called that a lot. Wait ‘til I tell him. Spunk. That’s so great.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Jason asked still smiling from making Justin laugh.

‘Good timing,’ Brian thought as he strolled up behind Justin. He didn’t say anything, waiting to hear Justin’s answer.

“Um, well, yeah…”

Brian smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Then… “…no,” Justin stammered to answer. He knew the answer was ‘yes’, they were boyfriends, yes, they were in a relationship, but Brian didn’t like that and would never publicly acknowledge that. He hated this question with strangers, he never knew really how to answer.

Brian’s smile faded to a scowl. He thought he was the only one that answered hesitantly to that question. He never imagined that Justin did. 

“Someone’s beating around the bush,” Alexander sing-songed with a chuckle as he looked at Brian standing over Justin’s shoulder.

“Well…” Justin started to explain but stopped when he noticed all three men were looking over his shoulder. Then he heard someone clear their throat right behind him. He knew who it was. Turning around, he found Brian standing there. Brian was only six inches taller than Justin, but at that moment, for some reason, the height difference felt more like two feet. 

“Hi,” Brian said with a slight grin then went back to the scowl.

“Uh, hi,” Justin answered timidly, then cleared his throat and said it again more confidently. “Hi”

Brian licked his lips then pulled them inside his mouth. He peered down at Justin like he was thinking. His eyebrows wiggled in a funny little way. Justin was having a hard time figuring out the look. Brian grinned at Justin’s confused look then said, “So, you going to introduce me to your new friends?”

“Uh, sure,” Justin said twitching his head in confusion. He turned around, held his arms out to the table, “Guys…” then moved them in front of Brian, “…this, is Brian. Brian…” then moved them back to the table, “…this is…ummm…the guys.” He laughed when he realized that he'd never asked them their names, then laughed again when he realized he never asked his customers their names so why would he have done it this time. 

“The guys, huh?” Brian asked sarcastically and sat down next to Matthew in the empty space in the booth. “So, what was the question again?”

Matthew spoke up first. “We were asking him about who the well-dressed, handsome man was that he came in with.” Matthew looked Brian up and down and stared right at him.

Brian had a trio of expressions run across his face in a matter of seconds. He furrowed his brows as his eyes locked with Matthew, trying to get a handle on the words that he’d said and quickly processing the look on his face. Then one eyebrow went up as the thought of Matthew attached to his dick ran across his mind. He shook off the image, huffed and smiled turning his attention back to Justin. He’d come over to their table to stake claim on Justin, not pick up Matthew, which if he did, meant that Justin was free to go with Jason. Fair is fair after all. No, he didn’t like that. Matthew was off limits. Unless of course…his head tilted slightly, his lips twisted to one side and his eyes got just a little bigger than usual as he thought.

Justin punched him lightly in the arm knowing full well where Brian’s mind had wandered. Brian’s face straightened immediately remembering the question at hand. Who was he? Good question. And even better…Justin’s answer. “Sooo…there seems to be some confusion, I see. You having trouble answering their question, Justin?” Brian asked. 

Just then the grill bell went off again. “Ahh, saved by the bell,” Brian said sarcastically.

“Excuse me, I gotta get back to work,” Justin said to Brian with a grin, and he rushed off before Brian could stop him.

Brian turned back to Matthew. “Matthew,” Matthew said. Brian turned to Alexander and he introduced himself as well. Brian turned to Jason and Jason paused. Their eyes locked in a battle of wills. Finally Jason said. “I’m Jason.”

“Jason,” Brian answered nodding his head just slightly and drawing his lips in. “You from Down Under, huh?” Brian asked keeping his gaze locked with Jason’s.

“Yep,” Alexander answered.

“Under what? A rock,” Brian asked with a smirk.

Jason laughed. “That was good. Original too.” Brian nodded his head in agreement. He was pretty proud of himself. “I've got a lot of original phrases, myself. Your boyfriend seemed to like them.”

Brian started to answer with another of his originals when Justin arrived with their hamburgers and French fries so he didn’t say anything; he just kept looking at Jason.

Justin emptied his tray putting the plates down on the table. Brian looked at the plates and then at the three young men from Australia. “Going for an American delicacy, I see.”

Jason looked at Brian, moved his eyes to Justin, then back at Brian. “Good observation.”

Justin looked at Brian and then looked at Jason. ‘Uh-oh,’ he thought to himself. He grinned down at Brian. 

Brian stood up abruptly and looked Justin in the eye. He turned to Jason and said, “Just make sure you stick to what’s on the menu.” Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head as Brian kissed him on the top of his head. “Hurry up,” Brian whispered as he pinched his ass then went back to his own table. Justin’s hips bucked at the pinch and he quickly swung his arm back just in time to swat Brian on the ass before he got out of reach. Brian mocked an “Ow” as he laughed then grabbed the ass cheek that Justin had just hit and kept walking away.

Justin turned back to the table and noticed that all three men had been watching them. He blushed and then said, “Enjoy your hamburgers guys. I’ll check back with you in a little bit.” None of them were able to say anything before he was gone. Justin continued to deliver the orders and bussing the tables that were slowly being vacated. The diner was getting less and less crowded with only a few tables still occupied by a few customers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian plopped back down at Michael’s table with a thud causing the cushion to push all the air to Hunter’s side and slightly bouncing him out of the seat. “I’m so bored,” Brian whined as he leaned over onto Hunter’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out, wiggling it about and teasingly torturing the young boy. 

Hunter, lost in the sight of Brian’s wiggling tongue, leaned his face down to kiss him. In a split second, Brian’s hand reached for Hunter’s face. With his fingers splayed across Hunter’s cheeks and his palm covering his mouth Brian pushed back on Hunter’s head, banging it against the wall.

“Ow.”

Brian laughed and sat up in his seat. “Quit teasing him,” Michael scolded. Michael was also concerned with Brian’s little display at the front table. He’d never seen Brian try to stake claim on Justin before…at least beyond the usual ‘fuck off’ inside Babylon. But this was different. “Brian, are you okay?”

Brian furrowed his brows knowing what Michael was asking. “You make him sound so helpless, Mikey. I’m fine. He can handle it. Can’t you Hunter?” Brian asked as he backhanded Hunter across the chest.

“No!” Hunter said sarcastically. “What I can handle, though, is your dick up my ass,” he added suggestively as he leaned in real close to Brian.

“Brian, are you sure?” Michael asked again. 

“Mikey, I said I’m fine. Now drop it.” Again Brian covered Hunter’s face with his hand and pushed him back. Again, his head hit the wall. 

Michael started to open his mouth again and Ben stopped him. “Michael, Brian said he’s fine. Now leave it alone.”

“Fuck!” Hunter exclaimed rubbing his head.

“What? I see what’s going on,” Michael said to Ben quietly as if Brian couldn’t hear him even though he could. “The little shit is flirting with those guys right in front of him. It’s rude.”

“Not a very quick learner, are you?” Brian asked snickering at Hunter then he turned to Michael asking him the same question with a raised eyebrow.

“No!” Hunter yelled with an angry look on his face.

Ben looked up at the ceiling and tried to keep from laughing. “Brian,” Michael said quietly with his hand over his mouth hiding his grin and forgetting all about Justin. Brian looked at Michael, covered his mouth too, then looked over at Hunter and raised his eyebrows. Hunter thought for a minute then started laughing when he realized what he’d just said. Brian removed his hand and laughed along with him. Hunter shoved him with his shoulder and Brian elbowed him back. 

Justin walked by with a bus tub and Brian reached his arm out and grabbed him around the waist pulling him to him. He looked up and Justin returned the gaze. They stood like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other but not moving a muscle; Brian’s mouth resting against Justin’s belt. His arm around Justin’s waist lowered and when his hand reached Justin’s ass he gave it a squeeze. Justin’s dick responded, softly bumping against Brian’s chin. “I want to go home,” Brian said with a pouting sigh, lifting his head and letting his chin rest on Justin’s belt buckle.

“Ahhh, poor baby,” Justin responded sweetly. He leaned over and gave Brian a sensual kiss. Brian sighed again into Justin’s mouth. His hand squeezed again and their kiss deepened. 

Michael’s eyes got big and he swallowed at their public display. This was so unlike Brian. Ben reached under the table and squeezed Michael’s leg.

Hunter’s jaw hit the floor but his face was all scrunched up. He didn’t know whether to be turned on that he was watching Brian kiss like that or be sick that he was watching Brian kiss Justin like that.

Justin pulled away and they both took a deep breath. “Five more minutes. I promise.”

Brian released his grip on Justin’s ass in defeat, slumped down in the booth, closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the bench. “Asshole,” he mumbled.

Justin laughed and dragged his hand over Brian’s face. He tightened his grip on his bus tub and headed for the last dirty table.

“Brian what has gotten into you?” Michael asked.

Brian opened his eyes and sat back up. “Nothing. I want to go home and fuck. Same as every night. What’s the big fucking deal?”

Michael shrugged his shoulders. “No deal, I guess.”

Brian turned to look at Hunter who still had his mouth hung open. “You’re drooling, Hunter.” And he reached out and pushed up on Hunter’s jaw to close his mouth. 

Hunter was so lost in thought that his jaw was relaxed enough that when Brian did it, it slammed shut so easily that his teeth clicked together. Brian instantly started laughing not realizing the force he had pushed with. Hunter punched him in the arm. Brian grabbed his arm and said, “Ow.”

“Would you two stop it?” Michael said just like he had earlier, causing Brian and Hunter both to turn to look at him at the same time, then all busted up laughing again. 

Brian’s sudden laughter halted when he saw that Justin was once again at the front table. Damn.

Michael saw the instant change on Brian’s face and turned around. Sure enough Justin was back to the guys…flirting. The little shit. He furrowed his brows at Justin, pursed his lips, folded his arms across his chest and huffed as he turned to give Ben an ‘I told you so’ look. Ben shook his head and rubbed the top of Michael’s head, pulling it toward him for a kiss. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Justin had gone to check on them, refilling their cokes, asking them if they wanted dessert and leaving their check when they’d said no. Justin was surprised that didn’t bring about anymore unwanted advances but he shrugged it off and turned to leave the table. 

Jason grabbed his wrist to stop him. “You've been running around like a chook with its head cut off all night. Why don’t you sit and have a yack with us?” he asked Justin.

Justin chuckled. “Have a what?”

“A yack, a chat,” Jason tried to explain. “You know, talk.”

“Ooooh,” Justin exclaimed as he pulled his hand away from Jason. “I can’t. I really need to get done here, Brian’s waiting.”

“Come on, I got more of those corny lines you like so much.” Jason grabbed the hem of Justin’s apron and started pulling it towards him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian was glaring at Jason’s hand on Justin’s apron. His breathing got just a little bit heavier. He was getting mad. Why didn’t this guy realize that Justin was off limits? What was he going to have to do to make this guy understand that he should keep his hands to himself? It was obvious they'd walked in together and he’d already kissed him in front of them and everybody else…twice. Was he going to have to drop Justin on the floor right there and fuck him for this guy to get the hint? Surely not. ‘That’s a bad idea,’ his mind thought. But his dick seemed to think it was a good one because it was still remembering that sensual kiss from a few minutes ago. Brian was getting very turned on when he should have been getting angry. Shit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Alright, one more corny line,” Justin agreed while rolling his eyes and laughing.

“Righto then,” Jason said glancing at his friends and smiling. Alexander and Matthew looked at each other shaking their heads. “Come here,” he added as he tugged on Justin’s apron and motioned for Justin to come closer. 

Justin looked to Jason’s friends for a reason why he needed to lean closer but the blank look on their faces didn’t give him one. He decided to go with it and leaned closer, it was just harmless flirting. What harm could it do? 

Jason let go of his apron and moved his hand to the side of Justin’s face, brushing softly with his thumb. His eyes locked on Justin’s and Justin suddenly felt a little entranced. Jason whispered, “Would you like to try an Australian kiss?” Justin didn’t answer, feeling a little lost in the moment, his dick slightly responding to Jason’s hot breath against his face. Jason removed his hand from Justin’s face and slowly trailed it down his chest and over his belt. As he continued lower from there, he added, “It’s just like a French kiss, only it’s down under.” And he gave Justin’s groin a squeeze.

Justin stood up abruptly with a little yelp and took a step back…

Brian stood up abruptly and yelled across the diner, “JUSTIN!!”

'Oh shit' was the first thought that crossed Justin's mind after hearing Brian yell his name. The second thought immediately after that was a vision of Jason turning into a cartoon character on a page out of a comic book and Brian pissing all over him then wading him up in a paper ball and throwing him in the nearest trash can. He couldn’t allow that to happen so he quickly turned around and went after Brian to stop him from doing what he had envisioned. He rushed up and grabbed his arms. "Bri...." he started to say but he was silenced by the most aggressive kiss he had received from Brian in a very long time...or ever for that matter. His semi-hard dick from Jason’s touch was now rock-hard from the kiss.

Brian grabbed him forcefully, one hand wrapped around the back of his head causing Justin’s hand to fall away from his arm and move to his hip. Brian brought Justin’s face closer, smashing his mouth against his own. The pen that was perched behind Justin's ear fell the ground with a small clink but yet could be heard by everyone in the diner since it was the only sound that was made. Brian forced Justin’s mouth open and plunged his tongue inside, digging for Justin's tongue and then wrapping his around it over and over once he found it. His hand was moving as rapidly on the back of Justin’s head as his tongue was inside his mouth. Brian's long fingers were twisting in the golden locks and tugging and pulling at them trying to get a better grip. 

Brian's other hand reached behind Justin's waist pulling his body closer with so much force that the air in Justin's lungs was pushed out his nose, which was the only vacant passageway at the moment. Justin was quickly becoming dizzy from the surprise, the forcefulness of the action and the lack of oxygen in his body but he wanted more and his hands tightened their grip on Brian's shirt. 

With Justin returning the kiss and holding onto him tighter, Brian moved his hand to the tie on the back of Justin apron. He pulled at the strings and the bow but instead of getting it untied, it knotted making Brian pull harder. Yanking at it again and again. Justin's body jerked backwards with every tug on the strings then would ricochet forward, bumping their bodies together on every off-stroke of the tugging strings. When the strings finally gave way ripping from the sides of the apron, Justin's body jerked away one last time before Brian pulled him back against him, wrapping his arm around his waist tightly and slamming their dicks together. "Humph," Justin grunted into the kiss at the impact.

Michael jumped up and grabbed Brian's arm. "Brian, what are you doing?" he asked in horror with a raised voice. Brian batted his hand away and returned it to Justin's hair, grabbing a hand full and pulling his head back causing the kiss to be broken so quickly that Justin's tongue was left swirling in the air before it realized it was no longer inside Brian's mouth. 

Justin's eyes flew open, the weight of his head safely in Brian's grasp. Panting and out of breath, he stared up at Brian who was staring back down at him; his hazel eyes intense like fire...dilated and glazed over. Michael grabbed his arm again. "Brian," he said more sternly and more quietly. "You're in the middle of the fucking diner. What are you doing?" 

Brian released his hold on Justin's head and it bobbled at the loss of its safety net before Justin was able to hold it up on his own. Justin was lost in the moment with only one thought on his mind so he followed his instincts when Brian turned his head away to face Michael; he attacked the inviting flesh of the neck in front of him. Brian jerked his arm free from Michael's grasp and placed his hand firmly in the middle of Michael's chest. "Don't Michael," he said as he pushed him away with enough strength that Michael plopped back down in the booth. "You. Stay," he said with a pointed finger and a raised eyebrow.

Michael's mouth opened like he was going to say something then thought better of it. He shut it quickly, huffed through his nose, pursed his lips, squinted one eye and folded his arms. Michael was in full pout mode so Ben rubbed his back and leaned over to kiss the top of his head.

Brian released his tight hold from around Justin's waist and backed away pulling Justin off his neck, breaking the suction and causing a loud pop. Justin looked up at him with droopy eyes, swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "You. Come," he said grabbing a hold of Justin's tie underneath the apron and pulling him past the cash register, behind the front counter and through the swinging door into the kitchen.

Justin lost all intelligent thought at Brian’s aggressiveness. He forgot about the 'dream guy' in the front booth as his dick throbbed in his pants. He forgot about Kiki's smeared make up and flattened 'do as his mouth watered for the taste of Brian's cock. He forgot about taking orders and bussing tables as his ass twitched with every step. And he forgot about going home to the loft so Brian could fuck him senseless as his balls drew up and began to ache for release. Well, he didn't forget about the fucking him senseless part, just the going to the loft part. The fucking him senseless part was all his throbbing, watering, twitching and aching body would allow him to think about so he allowed Brian to pull him across the diner without any resistance.

Kiki looked up from her dishes and saw them pass by from the open hole in the wall that allowed the dirty dishes to pass through. She did a double take and leaned forward to get a better look through the makeshift window. When the kitchen door swung back against the wall, she jumped slightly, as if it was going to hit her.

A man's startled scream was heard then the loud clang of a falling spatula. "Qué el infierno?" was said in a loud confused voice then Emanuel, the cook, was seen barreling through the swinging door backwards and almost loosing his footing. Someone had obviously pushed him out of his own kitchen. He caught his balance by grabbing onto the front counter. The swinging door swung closed and Emanuel took off his chef's hat and threw it at the door. "Cábron!" he yelled at the closed door as he pounded his fist on the counter. He turned around and saw all the stunned looks on the faces of what was left of the diner customers. Michael, Ben and Hunter in the back booth...the three Australian stud hunks in the front booth...and two giggling queens rushing for the exit. He straightened his apron, lifted his head in pride and huffed as he stormed out the front door mumbling something in Spanish.

After dragging Justin into the kitchen and throwing Emanuel out, Brian backed Justin up against the wall and attacked his mouth again. Every time Justin brought his hands up to Brian’s head, his body, his ass, anywhere, Brian slapped them away. He wanted complete control; Justin was his and he was going to prove it. 

Brian’s hand slipped under Justin’s chin; his fingers on one side, his thumb on the other. He held his head up and in place while he kissed him and gnawed on his upper lip, then sucked on his tongue and bit on his bottom lip. He ground his body against Justin’s showing him what he’d done to him. He was rock hard and it was all Justin’s fault. 

He pulled away from the kiss…both men gasping for air at the same time. Brian turned Justin’s face to the side and attacked his neck like Justin had done to him earlier.

He gnawed and sucked on the soft flesh, leaving purplish-blue blotches everywhere his mouth had been. It tickled and it was intense…Justin was moaning and arching his neck, trying to get away from the sensation. Brian moved his mouth to Justin’s ear and as he licked up the outer rim and nibbled on the dangling lobe, he reached his other hand to Justin’s crotch. He groped and rubbed Justin’s throbbing erection. Teasing it…taunting it. With every squeeze on his dick and panting hot breath on his ear, Justin whimpered and moaned.

“Do you want that guy to come in here and suck you off?” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear in between licks and nips.

“Oh, God, no,” Justin answered as Brian sucked his ear lobe into his mouth. He shivered as a chill ran up the back of his neck.

“No?” Brian questioned again just to be sure.

“No,” Justin whimpered. “Brian, please.”

“Do you want me to suck you off? Put my mouth on your cock and suck the cum out of you?” Brian continued to taunt him.

“Yes, oh yes.”

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give you the best fucking blow job you’ve ever had.” Brian released his grip on Justin’s dick and jerked on the apron once...twice...three times until the neck strap ripped then he tossed it away. 

Justin's breath hitched at the roughness. “Yes, yes, yes,” he said over and over. Brian undid Justin’s belt, unhooked his pants and unzipped them with a rough jerk. Justin’s body wiggled against Brian’s movements and tingles ran up and down his legs. 

“Tell me,” he taunted some more as he continued to nibble on his ear.

Justin moaned and swallowed. “Suck me off,” he mumbled through his panted breaths. Brian was driving him wild.

Brian plunged his hand inside Justin’s pants and grabbed his dick. He didn’t stroke his hand, he just held it and pumped his hand opened and closed, creating a throbbing sensation on Justin’s cock. Justin moaned and whimpered…he needed it now. “Louder,” Brian ordered. “Say it louder. Tell me what you want.”

Justin’s chest heaved with desire. “I want you…” he began in a soft voice.

“Louder,” Brian told him again, turning his head back to face him.

“I want you…” Justin said in louder tone.

“Tell me,” Brian pushed.

“SUCK ME OFF!” Justin shouted as loud as he could and pushed down on Brian’s shoulders.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Holy shit!” Hunter exclaimed. “That fucking twink’s got some balls to be ordering Brian around like that.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You got it,” Brian whispered in his ear. Justin shivered again at the chills that were caused by the mixture of the wetness from Brian’s tongue and the hot air from Brian’s breath. In a quick flash Brian had Justin’s pants around his ankles and Justin’s dick in his mouth. No teasing licks or kisses yet…he just engulfed the entire thing in one swoop.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Shut up!” Michael snapped but silently thinking the same thing. How dare Justin talk to Brian like that or make demands on him like that. If anybody should be giving orders it was Brian. Michael was fuming and shaking his head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Justin gasped loudly…the high pitch of the gasp echoing from his throat, making it sound an awful lot like a scream.

Because Brian had forced Justin to open his mouth and tell him what he wanted and encouraged him to be loud, he had opened the floodgates of Justin’s vocal chords and now he just couldn’t be quiet. Words shot out of Justin’s mouth in every direction and at every volume. He kept nothing bottled up. He let it all out. “More. Aaah. Yes. Oooh. God. Ohhh. More.” 

Brian bobbed in small movements with Justin's dick staying deep in his mouth, bumping the back of his throat again and again. Justin's hands reached for Brian's head, pulling him closer and making him go deeper. When Brian swallowed around his sensitive head, his mind went blank and his words got stuck. All he could think of was more, more, more. It was almost a chant as each one got louder and louder. “MORE!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Michael jumped up out of the booth. “Oh for Pete’s sake!” he complained. “Come on. We’re going,” he huffed looking at Ben and grabbing Hunter by the shirtsleeve.

“No way! Are you listening to that? It’s fucking hot as hell. I’m staying,” Hunter shot back at Michael as he pulled his shirt from his grasp.

“Yes, I’m listening to that and we’re GOING!” Michael answered through gritted teeth. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“M. M. M. M. MORE! Aahhh!” Justin screamed from the kitchen as Brian swallowed again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“NOW!” Michael yelled and grabbed Hunter’s shirt again, pulling him out of the booth and onto his feet.

“Alright, alright.” Hunter finally gave in and made his way to the front door. “Hey stud wanna…” he started to say to Jason while grabbing his dick when Ben cut him off.

“Nope. Wrong again,” Ben said pushing Hunter through the front door and out on the sidewalk.

“Chriiiii…” was all you could hear as the door shut behind them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian wanted to give Justin the best blowjob he'd ever had and he couldn't do that if Justin was holding him in place so he slapped Justin's hands away. To make sure Justin understood to let Brian work on him at his own pace, Brian let Justin's dick fall from his mouth making Justin whine and whimper. Justin's hands opened and closed, fighting to keep themselves from grabbing Brian and shoving his face back down on his cock.

Brian kissed the swollen aching head then down one side of the shaft to the base, nestling his nose in the crook at the top of Justin's leg. He started sucking on the sensitive flesh leaving more purplish splotches behind as he moved upward; marking Justin as his. When he got to Justin's lower abdomen, he opened his mouth wider and pulled the skin into his mouth, Justin jumped and yelped at the tickling sensation. Brian released the suction and pulled back, admiring the bruise that he'd made just above Justin's hairline. He looked up at Justin and grinned at how lost he was then pushed his cock out of the way with his nose as his mouth wrapped around his dangling sac. He sucked one ball in first then opened wider for the second one. They rolled around in his mouth as his tongue massaged them from underneath.

"Oh God," Justin yelled out again as he looked to the ceiling and arched his neck out. He bounced slightly on his toes...he was so excited.

Brian pulled back letting the balls drop out of his mouth one at a time, then engulfed Justin's cock again going all the way down the shaft and coming all the way back up to the head. He dove over and over scraping his teeth lightly along the top on every up stroke. His mouth watered heavily; saliva covered Justin's dick like a warm bath. He tightened his lips and bobbed faster, slowing periodically to make wide swirls around and over the head before diving deeper again. He was all over it and just couldn't get enough.

Justin's toes curled and he screamed "Brian!" every time Brian's teeth bumped against the outer ridge of his cock head. He tried to pull Brian off of him but Brian fought him off by batting his hands away. The pleasure was great and he loved it, but there was this fear swimming around in his head that kept saying 'get away, get away'. His mind was fighting with his body and he didn't know what to do. He panted and grunted. His arms flung about trying to find something to hold onto it. He needed to ground himself on something, anything. He was leaning against the wall in between a stove and a prep table. He reached out to grab them and a pot on the stove fell over. The lid rolled away, crashed on to the floor with a clatter and spun around in circles. 

Kiki jumped at the crash. Not knowing what to do or what was happening, she crawled out of the back room to find only the three good-looking young men still in the diner. She stood up and gave them a faint smile, not sure what to say or how to react.

"Oh shit!" Justin screamed at the loud noise. He gripped the edge of the table and the side ledge of the oven to brace himself. He was so close.

The metal lid screeched on the linoleum floor as it spun but got quieter as the spinning got smaller and faster before coming to a complete stop.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Aussies looked at each other in disbelief. "Fuck me drunk!" Matthew exclaimed. "He’s about to get the shit fucked outta him!"

Alexander agreed nodding his head. "I reckon! I’m getting’ the biggest stiffie here," he added with a chuckle.

"Sssshh," Jason scolded them. He wanted to listen. He wanted to hear every sound that was coming out of the blond waiter's mouth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian knew Justin was close to cumming when he grabbed for Brian's head again. This time he'd wrapped his fingers so tightly in Brian's hair that he knew he couldn't slap his hands away without losing a handful of hair. He didn't want that, but he also wasn't ready for Justin to cum yet; he just wanted him close to the edge. He covered his teeth and bobbed a few more times then pulled back to just the head. He pinched on Justin's balls to hold back his orgasm and waited. 

Justin whimpered and his grip loosened...that's what Brian wanted. 

Brian slapped Justin's hands away again, pulled off his cock and stood up, resting his cheek against Justin's. He moved his hand to Justin's dick and stroked it making him whimper again. 

"Brian," he breathed against his face.

Brian whispered in Justin's ear, "You want cum in your ass?"

Justin's breath hitched as Brian's words floated into his ear. He felt like he was dreaming. It couldn't be real...he couldn't believe what he'd heard. "Huh?" he managed to get out in between gulps of air.

"It'd be like if we'd fucked without a condom," Brian continued to whisper...teasing him and taunting him again. "Hot cum oozing out of your ass and dripping down your balls." He stroked harder on Justin's dick.

"Oh, God," Justin sighed at the thought.

"You want that?" Brian breathed into his ear sending chills down Justin's spine.

"Yes," Justin breathed back.

Brian pulled back and looked at Justin who tried to focus on him but his eyes weren't cooperating. He kept blinking but he just couldn't seem to focus. Brian kissed him then pulled away and smiled. He got back down on his knees and started sucking him off. 

Justin was so far gone that it didn't take long before he was moaning incoherently and shooting stream after stream into Brian's mouth. His hands hit the wall and he let it all out as the orgasm ripped through his body. "Oh, yessss...aaahhhh... I'm ... oh... oh... AHHHH!"

Brian didn't swallow, he kept every last bit in his mouth. As soon as he felt Justin's cock stop throbbing and his body start to go limp, he let his dick fall from his mouth, pulled Justin away from the wall and flipped his body to the side, pushing him against the prep table where Emanuel had been making salads, and bending him over it. He grabbed his ass cheeks, one in each hand and spread him wide. He moved his thumbs close to Justin's hole and pushed, making the hole open just a little.

Justin moaned and tried to calm his breathing but when he felt Brian's tongue immediately enter him, he gasped and moaned even louder. He reached his arms out to grab the edge of the table. His hands slid across something wet and bumped against something that moved out of the way as his fingers finally reached the edge and took hold. Tomatoes rolled off the table and splattered on the floor, spitting seeds and juice all over the walls. He paid no attention to the splat noise; he had other things on his mind.

Brian covered Justin's hole with his lips as if he was kissing his mouth. He pushed his cum-slicked tongue inside, fucking him with it and loosening the hole. Justin's cum had mixed with Brian's saliva and his mouth was getting full from not swallowing. It started to dribble out of the corners of his mouth and drip down his chin. He knew he was going to have to do this now. He pressed his lips tighter around Justin's hole and emptied his mouth into Justin, pushing it in with his tongue. When he'd finally emptied his mouth, Brian pulled back and pressed the pad of his thumb against the hole, holding it inside. Brian's other hand rubbed Justin's ass cheek. "How does that feel?" Brian asked between labored breaths. He was so turned on by what he was doing.

"Brian...good...amazing," was all that Justin could verbalize. It felt so fucking hot and the thought of what was inside him made it even hotter in that naughty kind of way. He tightened his grip on the table and laid his head on the stainless steel surface. The coolness on his cheek was in complete contrast to the heat in his ass. He felt so amazing.

Brian removed his thumb and spread his cheeks open again. Justin's ass was twitching and with every twitch, a little bit of cum dripped out. Brian couldn't believe how awesome it looked. He'd seen guys bareback in porn films and they always showed this kind of after-shot, but he'd never seen it in real life. It really was like they'd fucked without a condom. His dick ached to be inside that wet hole. Another twitch and another drip. It rolled down from his hole to his balls just like Brian promised it would. "Fuck Justin, this is so fucking hot."

Justin lifted his head. "I wanna see. Let me do it to you."

"Quiet…don't talk," Brian said. "It's pushing it out."

Justin instinctively squeezed his ass shut. Brian smiled at that and stood up. He dug a condom out of his pocket, undid his pants, pushed them down, opened the wrapper and rolled the condom onto his dick. The sound of the ripping condom wrapper made Justin relax and he laid his head back down on the table. Brian pressed up against Justin's ass and lightly ran his fingers down his back. "I want to fuck you with the cum still inside."

"Oh, yes," Justin sighed. "Do it."

Brian rubbed the head of his dick against Justin's wet hole, smearing the liquid all around. He rubbed one hand up Justin's back to his shoulder and curled his fingers over it for leverage. He positioned the tip of his cock and in one swift motion, slid inside, penetrating Justin far enough to smack their balls together. 

"Fuck!" Justin cried out, wincing at the sudden sting. The pain quickly disappeared as Brian waited a few seconds then pulled back and pushed in hard again, right to the root. His strong grip on Justin's shoulder with every thrust caused Justin's back to arch and his head to fly up. Brian pounded his ass wildly causing his balls to slap against Justin's with every deep thrust. Brian moved his other hand to Justin's head, took a handful of the blond hair in his fingers and clenched his fist. He leaned over and devoured the flesh of the exposed neck as he continued to fuck his ass. 

Justin’s neck was sore and sensitive from the earlier bruising. He scrunched up his face as Brian sucked and gnawed on the same spots as he'd done before. The extra tingles of pain on his neck spread throughout his body and turned him on even more. "Oh, God it hurts," he yelled out. When he felt Brian slow his attack, he quickly added, "No, don't stop. Don't stop."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jason squirmed in his seat, his dick was rock hard and visions of him fucking the blond waiter were running rampant through his mind...hurting him...and him loving it. "Well, bugger me dead," he mumbled under his breath. Alexander and Matthew chuckled at their friend’s reaction to what was going on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian didn't stop, he kept going...sucking his neck harder, pounding his ass harder, gripping his shoulder harder. He knew Justin was almost there and Justin's reaction was getting him very close to the edge as well. He let go of Justin's head and it flopped back down on the table...Justin grunted at the impact. Brian reached around, grabbed Justin's dick and tugged roughly in rhythm with his thrusts. He felt it pulsate in his hand and knew it was time. He squeezed the cock head and was rewarded with a scream. 

Justin's eyes closed tight as the intensity of all the sensations began to take him away. His legs became weak and he shifted all his weight to his upper body lying on the table. Without his feet to fight against Brian's thrusts, the table started to shake with every movement. More tomatoes jerked about back and forth on the table before rolling off the edge. The stainless steel salad bowl filled with chopped lettuce and carrots and red cabbage scooted across the table. The legs of the table scratched against the floor, screeching and banging as it hit the wall over and over. The dishes on the bottom shelf of the table rattled with every movement. The framed picture on the outer side of the wall began to thump repeatedly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kiki ran to catch the picture just as it was about to fall. 

The Aussies all looked at each other with wide eyes and dropped jaws. “Nice save,” Matthew said under his breath. Alexander nodded but didn’t answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Brian and Justin moved towards climax, both of them were panting heavily and grunting loudly. The sounds of sex echoed throughout the kitchen and the rest of the diner. Brian tightened his grip on Justin's shoulder and Justin tightened his grip on the edge of the table. He started to pull out less and less and just jabbed shallowly in and out of Justin's battered and slick hole as he pulled on his dick in short quick jerks. 

Within seconds Justin's balls began to spasm and cum erupted from his slit in pulsating streams. The first landed across the dishes on the bottom shelf before Brian reacted by covering the tip with his hand to get the rest. "Holy FUCK!" Justin yelled as the rush overwhelmed him. Justin's orgasm caused his anal muscles to constrict on Brian's cock, sending him hurtling into his own mind-blowing orgasm. 

Brian grunted and groaned as the fluid spewed from his cock and filled the condom. He now had his cum on the inside of the condom and Justin's on the outside. The thought gave him one last chill as the final stream shot out of him...overfilling the condom, oozing out the top, dripping down onto Justin's balls and mixing with Justin's cum that had dripped out earlier. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Holy fuck is right!” Alexander said to no one in particular, a little out of a breath himself just from listening.

“Shit yeah,” Matthew agreed.

Jason didn’t say a word. His chest was heaving in deep breaths and his eyes were closed. A slight smile plastered on his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Brian's head collapsed against Justin's back but he wasn’t done, he wanted more. His hand kept pumping on Justin's cock and he kept thrusting into Justin's ass to keep his own dick hard. 

Justin's orgasm had made him extra sensitive and every touch was amplified in feeling. His breath hitched every time Brian's hand passed over his sensitive head and his hips bucked every time the large head of Brian's dick passed over the sensitive nerve endings around the outer ring of his ass. He knew what Brian was trying to do and he loved it and wanted it but everything tingled in a slightly painful way; part of him wanted it to stop. Chills ran down his spine and over his head making him feel like his hair was crawling. He shivered again and again and all he could think of was 'get away, make it stop'. 

"Brian, stop," he begged. He released his grip on the edge of the table and pressed his hands flat at his sides. He pushed up, trying to retreat from Brian's onslaught.

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's waist. "Don't move, don't leave," he said through heavy breaths.

Justin whimpered and huffed then gave up and collapsed back down on the table. He knew what had gotten into Brian and he liked it. He wanted to mark him, make him his, fuck him within an inch of life, give him the best fuck he’d ever had. The thoughts of Brian’s jealousy filled his head, ‘if he only knew.’ Brian had done all those things before the very first night they were together and there wasn’t really a need for him to do it again, but Justin didn’t mind. As he laid there trying to catch his breath, the painful tingles turned pleasurable and his dick started to harden in Brian's hand. He began to smile at the feeling.

The change in Justin’s cock in Brian's hand made him lift his head. He looked at Justin, lying limp on the table, his eyes closed and a grin on his face. He chuckled. He stopped thrusting his hips and opened his hand to let Justin's dick fall away. 

Justin opened his eyes and sighed, "Brian."

"Hang on," Brian answered. He moved his hands to Justin's hips; one palm side down, the one filled with Justin's cum, palm side up, then he paused. "You ready?" he asked.

Justin nodded, took a deep breath and held it. Brian pulled out in one quick movement. Justin slammed his eyes shut and gasped at the loss. "Sorry," Brian whispered as his hand rubbed up and down on Justin's ass cheeks. 

"I hate that," Justin sighed. His ass was twitching and throbbing and ached to be filled again. "Hurry up." Now that Brian had gotten him worked up again, he wanted it badly.

Brian laughed. "I'm hurrying." He quickly removed the filled and used condom from his dick. He looked around for a trashcan and finally found one near the grill. He took a few steps, tossed it inside and returned to the table. "Shit," escaped his lips as he looked at Justin sprawled out and waiting for him. He bent over and retrieved another condom from his pocket, sighing when Justin's hole winked at him and allowed another drop to drip out. He took his hand that was covered in cum and spread it over the hole. "Hold it in," he instructed then kissed Justin's ass cheek, opened the condom wrapper and rolled it down his cock.

"Stand up, Justin," he demanded and when Justin didn't move fast enough for him, he pulled him up and spun him around. Justin's legs were kind of wobbly and as his knees bent underneath him, he reached up and grabbed Brian around his neck at the same time that Brian grabbed his ass and lifted him up on to the table. Justin pulled on Brian's neck, bringing the taller man's face down to his and covered his mouth in a crushing kiss. 

Brian immediately took over and plunged his tongue deep into Justin's mouth. Their tongues twirled around and around dueling for space. The kiss picked up in intensity and their frenzied pace from earlier returned in full force. Brian pulled away from the kiss, leaving both of them panting heavily. He pushed Justin back on the table then took a step back and lifted Justin's legs. He pulled Justin's shoes off and tossed them aside. One landed on the stove, the other on the floor hitting the lid that had fallen earlier making it scoot across the linoleum with a squeal. He pulled Justin's pants off, shook out the wrinkles and folded them over. 

Justin lifted his head still panting from the kiss. He watched as Brian took care of his pants and looked around in confusion. He laughed. "Brian, what are you doing?" he asked with smirk.

"Fuck you, Justin, it's a $1500.00 suit. I plan on fucking the shit out of you and I don't want to get it messed up," Brian answered seriously and with complete sincerity. He toed off his own shoes and pulled his pants off his ankles. He smoothed and folded them as well.

"Jesus, Brian." Justin plopped his head back down on the table in both amusement and frustration. He grabbed his aching dick and started stroking it as he lifted his legs, placing his feet flat on the edge of the table. He felt wetness slide down his ass crack and he squeezed his ass tighter, his legs splaying open. "Fuck, would you hurry up? I can't hold it much longer."

Brian moved to the counter on the other side of the kitchen and laid the pants down. When he turned around he saw Justin's wantonly spread out body. He slinked back over and snuck up to Justin. He rubbed his dick against Justin's ass and earned a moan. Brian slapped Justin's hand away from his dick. "Hands off," he barked. 

Justin's hand plopped on the table at his side. Brian reached for both of his wrists and pulled his hands above his head roughly. They hit the large salad bowl on the way down, it tipped over slightly then straightened back up, flipping chopped lettuce onto Justin's face and in his hair. 

“Whoops,” Brian whispered with a slight grin.

Justin wiped the smile off Brian’s face with a kiss and suddenly it didn’t matter anymore. 

Brian held both wrists together in one hand then guided his dick to Justin's hole. He pushed the tip inside and felt Justin's hole quiver around it. Justin broke the kiss, took a deep breath and his eyes widened at what was to come. Brian pulled it back out making Justin look up at him, his eyes pleading.

"You want it?" he teased pressing the tip against him again. He felt Justin's hole pulsate and try to draw it inside.

"Brian," Justin begged. "Fuck!"

"Fuck what?" Brian asked.

"Fuck me."

"Fuck you? When?" Brian still teased, kissing Justin's knee.

Justin was getting frustrated. He scooted down trying to get Brian's dick to slip inside him, then growled when it didn't work and finally answered, "Fuck me NOW!"

"Fuck you now?" Brian lightly dragged the fingers of his free hand down Justin's chest. When he reached the large hickey that he'd placed on his lower abdomen earlier, he applied some pressure, causing Justin to gasp and his stomach to suck in at the soreness. 

"How do you want it, Justin?" he asked as he pressed on the spot again then leaned over and started sucking on Justin's nipple. He nipped it with his teeth softly at first then a little rougher. Justin gasped and arched his back. When Justin didn't answer, he bit hard and pulled on it until it wouldn't stretch anymore and fell away on it's own. He backed away and nipped at the bruise in the crook of Justin's leg. 

"Justin, how do you want it?" he asked again in a firmer voice. He hoped his hints would make Justin give the right answer. "Tell me," he demanded.

Justin lifted his feet to Brian's shoulders and pushed down, lifting his ass as he scooted down again. "Fuck me HARD!"

Brian let go of Justin’s wrists and grabbed his hips roughly, pulling him towards him. As his dick slid into the gaping and begging hole, Justin reached for his own nipples and pinched and squeezed them. He yelped at the self-inflicted pain and arched his back up high off the table.

“Oh yeah,” Brian growled at the sight. He leaned forward, folding Justin in half and plunged in again. Holding Justin’s hips steady with his hands, he guided Justin onto him and pushed him back off. Justin was sweating all over, making it easier for Brian to slide him back and forth on the table. 

Justin’s arms flew up to his head and he gripped his hair, pulling on it, then releasing, then tugging it some more. Brian continued to slam into him, rough and hard, fighting against Justin’s own slams of using his feet on Brian’s shoulders as leverage to lift his ass up to meet every thrust.

“HARDER!…DEEPER!” Justin shouted. He reached for Brian’s neck, pulled him down and pressed their mouths together for a hungry kiss. Their tongues meshed together and battled immediately for dominance. Justin’s knees bumped against his own shoulders and his lungs pushed a grunt into Brian’s mouth with every thrust. 

Brian let go of Justin’s hips, grabbed Justin’s hands from around his neck, pulled them over his head and slammed them onto the table, knocking over the salad bowl and pushing the cutting board and butcher’s knife onto the floor. The cutting board crackled as it hit the floor, the knife spun end over end and landed sharp point down into the linoleum floor, standing straight up on end. Brian held him down and continued to pound his ass relentlessly. The table shook and rattled. The dishes clanked and clattered.

Brian broke away from the kiss and sucked in a much-needed gasp of air. Justin growled and panted at the loss of Brian’s mouth. His body continued to slide back and forth on the table. “Oh, God,” Justin moaned through clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes.

“You like that?” Brian asked as he slammed into him again.

“Ughh...YES!” Justin screamed back. His feet slid off Brian’s shoulders and down his back then with his knees resting on Brian’s shoulders he locked his feet behind Brian’s head. He flexed his muscles and clamped down on Brian’s dick signaling that he was getting close.

Brian released Justin’s wrists and they immediately flung forward to grab onto Brian but he stood up straight and away from Justin’s grasp. He moaned at not being to reach him and slapped his hands against his forehead grabbing another handful of hair. Brian grabbed Justin’s throbbing, aching cock in his hand and began jerking on it in rhythm with the pounding in his ass, trying to bring both of them to the edge at the same time.

“Stay with me, Justin.”

“Uh huh,” he answered as he scrunched up his face.

The table continued to shake and bang against the wall. With every slam, a stack of dishes fell over and shattered as they hit the floor. 

“Oh. Shit. The. Dishes,” Justin cried out between thrusts. He opened his eyes, turned to look on the floor, loosened the grip his feet had around Brian’s neck and his hands had on his hair.

“Stay with me,” Brian said again, trying to get Justin’s thoughts back in the game. “Justin,” he growled. He felt Justin’s ass tighten around him and his dick throb in his hand. “Just…a…few…more…” he grunted through his flexed jaw then pulled out in one quick motion leaving Justin gasping and wide-eyed and about to complain. He pulled the condom off, dropped it on the floor and yanked Justin roughly to the end of the table. 

When he put his dick in his hand next to Justin’s and started to jerk them, Justin figured out what he was doing. He placed his hand on top of Brian’s and together, they pumped a few times, then they were both cumming at the same time. Justin threw his head back and let out a wail, “Aaaahhhh.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jason grabbed Alexander’s knee and dug in his nails as Justin screamed out his orgasm. “Shit man, is this hot or what?”

Alexander smacked Jason’s hand away. “Piss off!” he demanded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Double streams of cum shot out and arced over the top of Justin. The first twin shots landed on the toppled over salad bowl and spilled lettuce. They both grunted at the same time as the next two propelled out and landed across Justin’s forehead and in his hair. “Fuck,” Brian said letting the last two dribble out on Justin’s chest and belly. 

Brian gasped for air trying to recover. Without a thought as to what he was doing, he began to squeeze and play with their dicks. He wasn’t trying to get them aroused again; it was just a comforting thing to do as he calmed down. His thumb and finger squeezed the tips of their dicks together and Justin immediately arched up off the table. His dick was way too sensitive now for Brian’s subconscious relaxation techniques. “Ow, ow, ow,” he screamed then ”stop, stop, stop.” He tried to pull Brian’s hand off them and Brian let go without much thought. Justin smiled and settled down. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s quivering legs as they slowed their breathing and calmed their bodies.

After a few minutes, Justin started giggling. Brian followed his lead and started laughing himself even though he didn’t know what they were laughing at. Being the creature of habit that he was Brian said, “That was fucking amazing,” just like he always did after they had intense sex but it wasn’t as sincere sounding as it usually was because he was laughing. 

This made Justin laugh harder, “Yeah, it was.”

“What’s so funny?” Brian finally asked.

Justin was laughing so hysterically that he almost couldn’t talk. “We shot in the salad. Do you think we should discount it now?” 

Brian furrowed his brows and scrunched up his nose at the absurdity of what Justin was saying, but then he got an idea and he laughed even harder. 

“What?” Justin asked between chuckles as his laughter started to die down.

“I was just thinking,” Brian answered. “Fuck discounting it…that’s our cum…we should raise the price and make it a special for today only. We’ll call it…um…Brian and Justin’s secret recipe dressing…what do you think?”

“Aahh, aahh, aahh,” Justin coughed out as he almost choked on Brian’s humor. “My little advertising genius,” he added as he reached up and wiped the sweat off Brian’s forehead. 

“Hmm,” Brian murmured as he released Justin’s legs and backed away. 

Justin’s weak legs flopped to the ground and Brian grabbed his hand to pull him up. He winced in pain as he sat up. “Oh, shit, Brian. I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow.”

“Mmmm, you won’t forget it, that’s for sure,” Brian smirked. 

Justin looked down at his stomach and saw the big bruise, then reached his hand to his neck and felt the soreness. “Shit, Brian, what did you do? How bad is it?”

Brian looked at all the purplish marks surrounding Justin’s neck, smiled then locked eyes with Justin. “Not bad,” he said shrugging his shoulders. 

Justin’s eyes narrowed knowing Brian was lying. “Brian,” he warned.

Brian walked over to the counter and grabbed their pants. He tossed Justin’s to him and started to put his on. Once he was buttoning and zipping them up, he looked off to the side as if he was thinking. Justin was still glaring at him. “Ummm, I guess it’s a good thing it’s winter, Sunshine, and that you’re the artsy type.”

“And why is that, Brian?” Justin asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Because then you won’t look like a freak wearing turtlenecks.”

“Fuck! I knew it!” Justin hollered and jumped off the table wincing at the pain in his ass between his legs as well as the pain in the ass standing in front of him.

“Why is it every time you get jealous, I’m the one that suffers?” Justin asked as he got dressed.

“Suffer?” Brian asked with a scowl. “I didn’t know that fucking me was such a hardship, Justin. I don’t ever have to fuck you again, you know. I can get anybody…”

Justin cut him off with a kiss then pulled away. “Blah, blah, blah,” he added with a smirk.

“I wasn’t jealous you know. You just looked really hot in that suit and I’d wanted to fuck for a long time. You were taking forever waiting on everybody. I just decided to not wait any longer. So it was either you or…” 

Justin rolled his eyes, he knew better.

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and grinned back then pushed Justin away from him. “Clean yourself up Justin…you’re a fucking mess...cum all over…Jesus, can’t take you anywhere.” He laughed as he handed Justin a paper towel from the sink area. “You have to look presentable to your ‘dream guy’ out there, you know.”

Justin’s eyes got big as saucers. “Oh fuck. I forgot about them. Do you think they heard us? Shit. Look at this place. Emanuel is going to kill us.” Then he stopped, his eyes got even bigger and panic spread across his face. Justin gasped loudly and Brian raised an eyebrow. “Debbie’s going to have my ass…your ass…our asses. Oh, Shit. We're fucking dead.”

Brian started laughing. “Calm down, Justin. We’ll just tell her what happened. She understands these things. Besides, I’m not scared of her.”

“Uh huh. We should still help them clean up.”

“I suppose you’re right, but I’m not doing shit in this suit and neither are you. We’ll go home and change and you can come back and help Kiki clean up.” Brian suggested starting to walk out of the kitchen.

“Oh, no you don’t, Brian Kinney,” Justin teased, swatting Brian on the ass as he followed him out the swinging door. “You’re going to help…this is all your fault.”

“My fault?” Brian asked then stopped as they reached Kiki sitting at the counter, clutching the picture that she’d rescued from the wall. Kiki jumped when she saw Brian. Brian smiled at her then moved on.

Brian headed toward the front table as Justin grabbed their suit jackets from the table that Michael, Ben and Hunter had been sitting at. All three of the hot young men watched as Brian approached. Justin quickly ran up beside him and handed him his jacket. "You boys get enough to eat? Maybe you'd like some salad?" Brian asked with a smirk turning to Justin and smiling. 

Justin smiled back rolling his eyes and blushed then swung the jacket around to put it on. He put his arms in, pulled it up over his shoulders, ran his fingers along the nape of his neck, flipped his hair out from under the collar and then straightened the jacket on his body. 

‘Christ, that was hot,’ Brian thought to himself as he watched Justin put the jacket on. Then he remembered the three Australians. He turned to them and arched an eyebrow…all three had watched Justin put his jacket on too. Brian cleared his throat.

Jason started to say something when the bell above the diner's door jingled. Brian and Justin turned and looked at the person who entered the diner then turned back around. 

Justin's eyes widened in horror. 

"Whoops," Brian said against Justin's ear with a slight chuckle. He leaned over to Jason and whispered in a threatening tone, "If I were you, Dorothy, I'd get my ass back to the Land of Oz 'cause, that..." Brian pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "...my mate, is the wicked witch of the west." 

Jason laughed at Brian's threat. She didn't look like the wicked witch of the west to him. She was a little odd looking but didn't seem to be something he should be scared of. He huffed and shook his head.

Brian shrugged his shoulders, stood back up and turned to Justin. "Time to go, Sunshine," he said with a smirk then grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him towards the door. He slowed as he passed by the woman standing in the doorway, "Hi," he said with a grin then raised his eyebrows as he added a quick, "Gotta go!"

Justin tried to pause to say something but Brian was pulling on his arm. All he managed to do was kiss her on the cheek and mutter a "sorry" as he stumbled through the doorway because of Brian's final tug. “Not scared of her, huh?” he asked as the door shut behind them.

She scrunched up her face and put her hands on her hips, confused as to what all that was about. She looked at Kiki sitting on a stool at the counter and then glanced at the three boys sitting at the table. She shrugged her shoulders then walked around the cash register and behind the counter. She turned her head and looked at the frazzled Kiki in curiosity as she entered the kitchen.

Her eyes darted around the kitchen...broken dishes...squished tomatoes...tossed about cut lettuce...toppled over pots and pans...a butcher knife stuck in the linoleum..."WHAT THE FUCK?!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Kiki jumped, placed her face in her hands and shook her head with a sigh.

"BRIAN KINNEY!" the woman shouted as she barreled back out of the kitchen slinging the swinging door so hard it slammed against the wall. "ASSHOLE!"

Alexander, Jason, and Matthew all saw the once odd but nice looking woman storm out from the kitchen. She was standing behind the counter, hands on her hips and lips pursed tight...she now looked scary and mean. They all looked at each at the same time and had the same thought. Brian was right; she was the wicked witch. They all gulped back a bit of fear then scampered out of the booth and ran out the door.

Kiki looked to the heavens for the answer to explain why all this had happened to her, on her shift. What had she done to deserve such torment? "Oh, Deb," she cried, and started to sob.


End file.
